


La parte migliore

by macosa



Category: If the Emperor had a Text-to-Speech Device, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, set after Kitten's expedition to Mars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Qualcosa andava sempre storto, nei piani di Magnus. E avrebbe dovuto saperlo che se c'era qualcuno in grado di fare un sacrificio così nobile e sciocco, quello era il Capitano-Generale degli Adeptus Custodes.
Relationships: Magnus the Red/Captain General | Kitten
Kudos: 3





	La parte migliore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Advent Calendar challenge di Pasqua, organizzata da [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/about/).
> 
> Il prompt era: "Non ha fatto ritorno"

" **I** l Capitano-Generale non ha fatto ritorno."

Quando gli avevano detto quelle parole, Magnus era a stento riuscito a contenere la sua furia.

Aveva maledetto quegli inutili Custodes che erano stati rimandati indietro al posto del suo Compagno, e aveva maledetto sé stesso per non essersene accorto.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Qualcosa andava sempre storto, nei piani di Magnus. E avrebbe dovuto saperlo che se c'era qualcuno in grado di fare un sacrificio così nobile e sciocco, quello era il Capitano-Generale degli Adeptus Custodes.

Da quando l'aveva conosciuto, Magnus era sempre stato attratto da quell'uomo. C'era qualcosa in lui, che gli faceva venire nostalgia.

_La parte migliore di me stesso._

Un tempo, si sarebbe comportato così anche Magnus. Si era già dannato due volte per la sua Legione - i suoi figli. Forse il disgusto che aveva provato nell'udire delle gesta del Capitano-Generale era in realtà vergogna per sé stesso.

I Custodes erano stati attaccati, durante la loro spedizione su Marte, e quando tutto sembrava perduto, il Capitano-Generale aveva ceduto loro la piuma del teletrasporto, e aveva tenuto a bada i nemici mentre i suoi tornavano indietro al Palazzo.

Questo era il sunto di quanto accaduto.

E dopo aver udito quel racconto, Magnus non aveva perso tempo. Si era teletrasportato su Marte e aveva fatto sfoggio dei suoi poteri. Aveva localizzato il corpo inerme del Capitano-Generale, ancora circondato dagli aguzzini. Lo aveva raggiunto, lo aveva preso in braccio e aveva goduto nello smontare, pezzo per pezzo, con un solo pensiero, quegli stolti che avevano pensato che attaccare così la Voce dell'Imperatore fosse una buona idea (ripensandoci, avrebbe dovuto davvero fare un cazziatone a quel maledetto scheletro di suo padre) ed era tornato indietro.

Ritrovatosi di nuovo nella sala del Trono, squadrò dall'alto in basso, per quanto impossibile, il cadavere su quel cazzo di Cesso d'Oro.

"Padre! Il tuo Guardiano sta morendo. Pensi di rimanere seduto a non fare nulla?"

La voce meccanica gli rispose, fredda.

'SEI UNA SAGOMA, MAGNUS. NEL CASO NON TE NE FOSSI ACCORTO, SONO DIECIMILA ANNI CHE SONO BLOCCATO SU QUESTO TRONO PER COLPA TUA.'

"Era un modo di dire!" Gridò Magnus, imbarazzato. Si ricompose velocemente, non era il momento di perdere tempo. "È conciato male, se non facciamo subito qualcosa, potrebbe-"

'E ALLORA MUOVI IL CULO. COSA ASPETTI?"

"Io?! Devo curarlo io? Non so da dove cominciare! Sei tu che hai creato i Custodes! Potresti rimetterlo in sesto in un millisecondo e lo sai!"

'FORSE, MA SENTIRE I TUOI PIAGNISTEI MI HA STANCATO. DEVO ANDARE A FARE COSE DA IMPERATORE ADESSO, QUINDI PENSACI TU, FIGLIOLO. SO CHE FARAI UN BUON LAVORO. ADIOS, AMIGOS."

E il vox inserito nel trono emise quel fastidioso suono da telefono occupato della Vecchia Terra che suo padre trovava tanto esilarante.

Magnus, in preda alla rabbia e ai sudori freddi, continuando a portare il suo Compagno con un solo braccio, alzò l'altro, puntando l'indice contro il cadavere gigante sul Trono.

"Sai una cosa? La nonna era una puttana!"

Si ritirò nei suoi appartamenti.

I Custodes nudisti, da dietro la porta, presero a bussare incessantemente.

"Come sta il nostro Capitano-Generale?" Chiedevano, e pregavano Magnus di salvarlo.

Da quanto tempo erano diventati così fedeli? Magnus non poté non sentire una fitta di gelosia. Se anche i suoi figli prodighi si rendessero conto...

Ma non era il momento di pensare a quell'idiota di Ahriman. Adagiò il Capitano-Generale sul suo letto, non curandosi delle macchie di sangue.

Non era sicuro che il suo Compagno potesse sentirlo, ma gli parlò lo stesso.

"Devo rimuovere l'armatura, adesso."

Affidandosi alle energie dell'Immaterium, fece dei sottili tagli all'armatura, così da aprirla il più dolcemente possibile, senza rischiare di far male al suo occupante.

L'avrebbe riparata dopo.

La vista non era delle migliori.

Il corpo del suo Compagno era martoriato in modo orribile. Magnus sospettava che il fatto che fosse ancora vivo si doveva all'assurda tenacia del Capitano-Generale, non soltanto all'alchimia sconosciuta della sua biologia.

Doveva sbrigarsi. Fece un profondo respiro.

"Perdonami, ma devo toglierti anche il casco."

Delicatamente, gli sfilò il casco, rivelando le fattezze sconosciute di quell'uomo.

Non l'aveva mai visto in volto, prima. Per un momento, provò estrema vergogna per aver violato la sua privacy in quel modo, ma doveva controllare in che stato fosse la sua testa.

Il volto era pieno di lividi, ma sembrava non essere messo male quanto il resto del corpo.

Ed era...

Beh.

Era indubbiamente bello. Anche così.

Con la sua vista psichica, guardò dentro il corpo del suo Compagno. Come aveva immaginato, era completamente diverso da quello di un Astartes, e sembrava non avere le stesse capacità rigenerative di un Primarca.

"Gran bel lavoro, padre," sospirò, un po' serio un po' sarcastico. Ovviamente, a quel maledetto non era passato nemmeno per l'anticamera del suo cervello dorato di trattare le sue prime creazioni come dei figli. Non che la rigenerazione fosse garanzia di un padre modello, ben venti mostri di Frankenstein così creati lo avevano appreso sulla loro pelle.

La tentazione di chiedere di nuovo aiuto a Tzeentch era sempre in un angolino della sua mente, lo spaventava.

_No, dannazione, non posso. Lo devo anche a lui se ho di nuovo la mia anima._

La sua anima, spezzata, con un frammento in meno, ma pur sempre strappata agli arti del Dio del Caos.

Ed era proprio l'uomo sanguinante e malridotto sdraiato sul suo letto, il padrone dell'anima di Magnus.

Non avrebbe insultato così i suoi sforzi.

Lo psionico più potente dell'Universo era troppo impegnato a girarsi i cadaverici pollici, ma Magnus si rifiutava di essere da meno. Suo padre l'aveva creato per eguagliarlo e superarlo, e lo avrebbe fatto con le sue sole forze.

Il Warp gli avrebbe detto come curare il suo amico. Magnus si lasciò andare alle forze cosmiche. Per qualche prezioso minuto, non fu più Magnus il Rosso, ma ogni singola cellula e ogni singolo circuito del corpo del Capitano-Generale.

Una volta tornato Magnus, forse avrebbe sentito il contraccolpo di quello che stava per fare, ma non gli importava.

Prese a ricucire e riparare ogni danno. Rimodellò le ossa e i muscoli nella loro forma originale, rinnovò il sangue nelle vene e l'ossigeno nei polmoni.

Avvertì il corpo del suo Compagno rianimarsi e contorcersi in preda al dolore della procedura. Ma era un male necessario.

_Resisti ancora un po', Compagno._

E quando ebbe rattoppato l'ultimo lembo di carne, ritrovò l'identità di Magnus il rosso che aveva lasciato vicino al letto. Si svegliò, come da un sogno, dall'Immaterium e la prima cosa che fece fu avvicinarsi a prendere tra le braccia l'uomo che amava.

Gli asciugò la fronte dal sudore.

"Va tutto bene, adesso. Sei al sicuro."

L'uomo aprì gli occhi, e sussurrò il suo nome.

"Magnus. Mi hai salvato."

E in quell'instante, Magnus sentì un tlac dentro di sé. Come un congegno che si rimetteva in funzione.

_La parte migliore di me._

Il pezzo che aveva perso.

Lasciò che il suo Compagno si addormentasse appoggiato al suo petto. Forse, più tardi, gli avrebbe fatto compagnia. Avevano entrambi bisogno di riposo.

_I miei figli_ , pensò. _Forse posso ancora cambiare le cose. Devo trovare Ahriman._

Ora era di nuovo completo. Che fosse stato un piano dell'Imperatore anche quello? Farlo tornare il vero Magnus con la forza dell'amore e altra roba melensa?

Beh, aveva funzionato. Ma non l'avrebbe ringraziato nemmeno sotto tortura.

Osservò il viso del Compagno dormiente. Sorrise.

Nella sala del Trono, uno dei Custodes che passavano di là avrebbe potuto giurare che lo scheletro dell'Imperatore avesse sorriso, per un momento.

'FINALMENTE LA MIA SHIP È CANON.'


End file.
